1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reconditioning digital discs and, more particularly, to an automated method and apparatus that allows digital discs to be reconditioned without manual manipulation of the digital discs during the reconditioning process.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital discs are used to store many different types of information, such as computer data, video games, music, movies and the like. Two of the more common types of digital discs are compact discs (CDs) and digital video discs (DVDs). Typically, a digital disc comprises a layer of aluminum on which is deposited digital data to be read by a computer, video game system, CD player, DVD player and the like. A plastic protective coating overlays the digital data so as to provide protection for the data on the digital disc.
The protective coating of a digital disc may become scratched or otherwise damaged during use of the disc. This occurs more frequently in situations where the digital disc is not owned by the user, such as in rental operations where a customer has no particular reason to take care of the digital disc during rental. As a result, the digital disc may be returned to the rental establishment in a damaged condition. Because the digital data underlying the protective coating typically retains its integrity, it is possible to restore the protective coating to its original condition or, at least, to a condition where the digital data can be properly read through the protective coating. By so doing, the need for discarding the damaged digital disc is obviated and, thus, it is not necessary to incur the expense of purchasing an additional copy of the digital disc.
Various apparatuses for reconditioning the protective coating of a digital disc are known in the art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,566 to Bauer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,179 to Bauer, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,430 to Kennedy). However, in each of these apparatuses, the digital disc must be manually manipulated during the reconditioning process. Thus, in order to recondition a large number of digital discs, the operator must manually place each of the digital discs into the apparatus, wait for the reconditioning process to be completed, and then manually remove each of the digital discs from the apparatus. In some of these apparatuses, the operator must also manipulate each of the digital discs during the reconditioning process itself. It can be appreciated that the time and manpower needed to recondition a large number of digital discs in these apparatuses can be prohibitive. As such, these apparatuses are best-suited for reconditioning a single digital disc or a small number of digital discs.